


Promises Kept

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [677]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020), Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: From @aceasadhd - Thunderbirds/The Old Guard
Series: prompt ficlets [677]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> (I have had MULTIPLE thoughts about different permutations of this. Have the base model)

“Your father sent me.”

Scott’s helmet is cracked and he’s not entirely sure his head has stopped ringing yet. “My dad’s been gone nearly five years.”

The guy’s got a soft smile under the beard. “Yeah well, promises are promises.”

It’s not an answer at all, but Scott can hear the building crumbling around them. Structural collapse he can handle. Sabotage just does his head in, but it doesn’t seem to phase Beardy here.

“Let’s get out of here then you can try that answer again,” Scott contents himself with in lieu of all the questions piling up.

Any reply is cut off by an i-beam snapping as the building loads shift. Scott dives to cover Beardy as Beardy dives for him. They go down in a tangle of limbs and a pained groan.

Scott doesn’t know if his ankle is badly sprained or mildly snapped. Makes little difference now, he supposes.

He’s doing better than Beardy, though. The rebar is through his shoulder, blood staining his shirt.

“Hey hey no, don’t.” Scott yelps as Beardy grabs the bar and _pulls_. Scott’s used to blood but the sucking noise as the bar pops free still makes his stomach flip. “So that was, like, the worst thing you could do,” he says drily as he pulls a bandage pack out of his utility belt.

“I beg to differ,” Beardy says in Arabic, pushing up like he didn’t have a gaping hole in his shoulder.

Scott adds that fact to the growing mystery. “Listen…what is your name?”

“Call me Joe” Joe says after a tiny, telling pause.

“Well, call me Joe, I can’t walk and you can’t carry me with that shoulder. We need a third option.”

Joe just laughs and kicks off the dust. “I keep my promises.”

Scott can’t remember the last time he was scooped up, bridal style, but Joe picks him up with a tiny grunt. Scott clings instinctively as they wobble, too top heavy.

“Ah,” Joe says, voice muffled. “Excuse me friend.” Scott is shifted into a fire man’s carry, secure and far too stable for a man with a wrecked shoulder. “Also no funny ideas. I’m a happily married man”

Scott is laughing as he’s carried to the exit.


End file.
